Taken
by loveforever7250
Summary: she was taken away from me. And now she's back, back with me, where she belongs. FO
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim. Own nothing. Like you haven't heard that before. Lol.

**Fin's POV**

Captain Cragen walked out of his office. He turned to me, Elliot, and Munch.

'We are getting a new detective next week. She's coming in today to see how things work.' He said to us, and then walked back into his office. A few minutes later a tall brunette walked in. I didn't see her face, but she seemed familiar somehow. She walked into Cragen's office and ten minutes later she walked out with him. I had to grab onto my desk to keep me from falling down.

_Oh my god…_

I ran up behind her and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulders. She screamed, and Cragen looked at me like I was insane.

'Detective! Put her down!' he screamed, but I did no such thing.

'What the hell are you doing?! Put me do- wait a minute! I know this ass anywhere!' she screamed, grabbing it, while the rest of the detectives including Cragen gave us a strange stare. 'You drop me Tutuola you're dead!' she laughed. I put her down.

'Well if it isn't Miss Benson.' I said with a smirk. She gave me a fake death glare.

'That's Bad Ass Benson to you!' she laughed. I gathered her up in my arms again and we continued to laugh as I hoisted her up over my shoulders. Everyone looked at us like we were high.

'Detective Tutuola? Would you care to explain yourself?' Cragen asked. Olivia was still laughing.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah. Alright, Cap. Liv and I went to the academy together. Liv where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you since the day before graduation.' I asked, and her eyes filled up with tears.

'Do, Do you remember the night before graduation, when we all went out to celebrate?' she asked, and I nodded my head, still confused. I sat down in my chair and she came over and sat in my lap, like we have done many times in the past. 'Well you know how afterwards Sarah and I walked back to our rooms?' I nodded again. Tears fell from her eyes unwillingly, and I held her closer to me. 'We were walking back and out of nowhere someone came out and hit Sarah with something. Well she passed out and he grabbed me and took me to some god awful place in New Jersey.'

'Oh honey.' She started to break down and I held her as close as I could. Everyone around us looked at her like a victim, and I wanted to kill them for it. 'When did you get away?' I asked, and she sobbed even harder.

'Yesterday.' She whispered. I gasped. Ten years. She was in that hell hole for ten years. All of a sudden her cell phone went off.

**Olivia's POV**

My phone went off suddenly and I answered it.

'Hello?'

_Miss Benson?_

Yes? Who is this?

_This is The Rainbows center, Kaitlynn is sick and she keeps throwing up. Do you think you can come and pick her up?_

Oh god, um yeah sure I'll be right there.

_Okay, we'll see you then. Goodbye_

Yeah, bye.

They hung up and Olivia started to walk out but turned around abruptly.

'Fin, can you come with me?' she asked, even though he has no idea where he's going he agreed.

'Sure Liv.' He said and they both walked out of the precinct. They didn't talk about the phone call. They just walked down the street, hand in hand. When they got to the daycare center he looked shocked but he didn't say anything.

'Hello Miss Benson. Kaitlynn is over here.' The woman said and pointed to a bed where a small brunette girl, who couldn't be more than three years old, lying down. She rushed over to her.

'Hi sweetheart. How are you feeling?' she said in a soft, sweet voice. Kaitlynn looked at her mother and held out her arms, signaling that she wanted to be held. Olivia picked her up and rocked her back and forth.

'No feel good mommy.' She whispered, with tears in her eyes.

'Shhh I know sweetie, its okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's here.' She continued to sooth the weeping child until she was fast asleep. Fin put a hand on her back, and they walked out of the daycare center.

'She's gorgeous baby girl.' He said, trying to hide the sadness. He knew that this girl had to be the daughter of whoever took her, but thankfully the only features he could on this darling baby's face were Olivia's. They walked back into the precinct to find two surprised detectives and a shocked captain looking at the sleeping child in Olivia's arms. Olivia could feel the tears rolling down her face, she knew that she should be happy that she was finally away from that evil man, and back home with Fin, but she couldn't help but feel scared. Was he looking for her? Would he find her? Could Fin keep her safe? She didn't know the answers, but she prayed to God that he would protect her and Kaitlynn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim again. Gah! I'm getting tired of saying that!

Olivia put Kaitlynn upstairs in the crib to sleep, and then came back down. She still had tears in her eyes, mostly because she knew she had to finish telling her story. Fin was sitting in his chair, trying to focus on paperwork, until he heard faint sobbing. He lifted his head to see Olivia walking down the stairs in tears. He jumped up and ran over to her. He immediately engulfed her in his arms. She broke down into full out sobs, and he lifted her up and carried her into the cribs. He sat her down next to her daughter. They both watched as the little girl slowly inhale and exhale. Her tears subsided, and now only silent ones fell from her eyes.

'Liv, talk to me, please baby.' He whispered to her. She turned around, and looked straight into his eyes.

'Every day, for the past ten years, I prayed to God that I would escape, that somehow I could find my way back to you. Now that I am, I know that I should be ecstatic, but I'm not. Every time I see someone on the street, I can't help thinking it's him.' She saw the confused face he wore, and explained. 'He never showed his face. Every time I saw him he had a mask on. I can't help thinking that he's looking for me, that he's going to find me.' she whispers, and tears continue to fall. He holds her closer, and kisses the top of her head, she looks up at him and smiles.

'I won't let him come near you. I'm not letting you get away from me again.' He said, and suddenly picked her up and spun her around in his arms. She laughed hysterically and he put her down.

'What was that all about?' she asked, still laughing. He smiled at her and just shrugged.

'Just wanted to see you smile.' She looks at him, and smiles.

'I love you.' She says, surprising him, though not for long. He smiles, and pulls her lips to his.

'I love you too.' He says as soon as they part. She smiles, and starts to say something until…

'MOMMMMMY!' screamed a tiny brunette girl, running down the stairs.

'Baby what's wrong?' she asks in a panic.

'Daddy's upstairs mommy!' she screams, and Olivia looks as though she's seen a ghost.

'Liv, take her into the captains office.' Fin says. He gets his gun out and runs up the stairs. He knows that he has to keep her safe, and that means she has to stay away from him. She nods tearfully and runs into the office. Fin, John, Elliot, and Cragen all sneaked upstairs. They got to the door of the cribs and opened it. Inside was a man in a dark mask. They've seen guys in masks before, but this was horrible. He looked like a rapist alright.

'Put your gun down! Now!' Fin screamed. They four of them held their guns up, pointing it at the masked man. All of them seemed completely concentrated, except for Fin. Who couldn't help but shake. This was the man that took his Olivia away from him. He deserved to die. But he knew he couldn't do that. She needed him. The man laughed evilly.

'I don't think so. When I'm done with you four, I'm going to kill that bitch that escaped me. And my 'daughter' too.' He screeched. That was it. Fin lost it. He shot. Not to kill, just to stun and disarm. He went down, screaming. Elliot cuffed him, and Fin ran downstairs.

He opened the door and two arms flew themselves around him.

'Oh thank God. Thank God. Are you okay?' she asked in a panic. He held her tighter.

'I'm fine. I had to shoot him so Elliot could cuff him. Is Kaitlynn okay?' he asks, not worrying about her physical health, but her mental health more. She just saw the man that tortured her for her entire short life. He looked over to the corner to see the child crying, with her arms around her knees, trying to comfort herself. He felt bad for her, she had to learn to grow up way too fast. He walked over to the weeping child and lifted her into his arms. She stiffened at first, but relaxed seeing it was only him. She liked Fin. He treated her like she thought a father should treat a daughter.

'Kaitlynn sweetie? I'm going to the bathroom, Fin will you watch her for me?' she asks Fin, and he nods his head. Olivia walked out of the office and Fin continued comforting the child in his arms.

'Fin?' He heard the small child ask him. He looked down at her, and smiled.

'Yes sweetie?' the child put her head back down on his chest, thinking of how to ask him her question.

'Do you, love my mommy?' she asked, and Fin only smiled.

'Yes I do baby girl. Very much.' She looked back up at him.

'So, are you and mommy going to be together for a long long time?' she asked again, and he almost had to laugh at her curiosity.

'I hope so sweetie.' He said with a smile.

'So, can I..' she trailed off.

'Can you what sweetie?' she now had tears in her eyes.

'Can I call you daddy?' she asked, and now it was Fin who had tears in his eyes. This child barely knew him, but trusted him enough to want him to be her father. He smiled.

'Of course you can honey. Of course you can.' He said, and she smiled hugely. She threw her arms around his neck and screamed 'thank you! Thank you! Thank you!' over and over again. He laughed and hugged her back. He carried her out to his desk and sat her down on his lap.

Olivia came back out and smiled at the two. 'Hi sweetie. Were you good for Fin?' she asked, and Kaitlynn smiled a very rare smile.

'Yes I was mommy!' she practically screamed at her. Olivia had to laugh. She tried to pick her up but she only clung to Fin tighter. 'No mommy! I want to sit with daddy!' she screamed. Olivia laughed.

'Okay baby, you can sit with daddy. Wait-daddy?' she looked at Fin, almost in shock. He shrugged and smiled.

'What can I say, she grew on me.' he said with a small smile. Olivia had tears in her eyes and threw her arms around his neck.

'I love you.' She whispered to him. He wrapped his free arm around her waist.

'I love you too.' He whispered back. Kaitlynn looked up at them.

'I love you too!' she said. And they both looked at her and laughed. Fin hugged the child closer.

He was happy. He had the love of his life back with him, and now he had a daughter. What can you say? Destiny's a funny thing.

**END!**


End file.
